A Heart Torm In Two
by showtunediva
Summary: Laurey's POV about the events of Oklahoma. I own no characters or lines from the script that are used. I have added some dialogue. Enjoy.


A Heart Torn In Two

An Oklahoma Fanfiction

Notes: This is Laurey's POV of the events of Oklahoma and her choice between Jud & Curly. The next one shot titled Love On The Range: Plenty Of Heart & Plenty Of Hope will focus on Laurey and Curly's life as a married couple. I own no Oklahoma characters or lines from the

script that are for reading. I have also written in some dialogue that is not in the musical.

Tonight is the box social. I look so forward to this community function every year. I'm typically used to going with my friends so I was surprised when Curly showed up singing to me & telling me about the Surrey he rigged up for me. It all sounded like a fantasy to me and I didn't believe him at first. Aunt Eller hates when I'm stubborn and play hard to get and really wants me to go to the Box Social with Curly. . Jud suddenly approached us and caught us all off guard when he said he was ending his work day early to take me to the dance. Curly,Aunt Elller and I all exchanged a look with each other. Curly mouthed to me "You're gonna go with him?" I shrugged. I didn't know how to respond to Jud's invitation. I don't really like Jud to be perfectly honest. He's a good hired hand and all but I never pictured any kind of romantic relationship with him. That's the furthest thing from my mind.

"You're coming with me to the dance Miss Laurey and that's that." And with that he walked away.

"My offer still stands if you don't feel comfortable going with him." Curly said.

"Not sure I want to go to the dance with him but he seems to have his mind made up for the both of us" I sighed.

With that Curly left.

"That Curly is awful sweet and seems have a keen eye on you." Aunt Eller said

"I don't mean to be so stubborn Aunt Eller. I also didn't expect Jud to ask me to the dance. He caught me by surprise."

"He didn't give you much room to say yes or no."

I nodded. "No, he sure didn't. Why would he want to go to the dance with me?"

Aunt Eller shrugged. "Haven't got a clue but you have to keep in mind he is holed up in that God-awful smoke house most of the time except for when he works. He could be looking for something social to do."

I shuddered. "He gives me the creeps Aunt Eller."

At around 1:30 all the girls from Bushy Head came over to get ready for the party. The box social was going to start around 5:00. My best friends Kate & Virginia noticed I looked a little anxious about something. When I told them about my dilemma they couldn't hold back their snickers.

"Of all people why would Jud ask you to the dance?" Virginia asked

"It's sure a puzzle to me." I said.

"You're not his type at all Laur." Kate said."

"Well I didn't think he had a type or that I fit that category. He was adamant that I go with him. I was afraid of what would happen if I said no."

"He's so strange. In all the times I've been here I don't think he's said one thing to me. Not to mention what on earth he does in that smoke house all day long." Virginia said

"Have you ever been down there to see him?' Kate looked at me curiously.

I nodded. "Only once. It was last winter when he was sick and Aunt Eller asked me me to go bring him some soup. I sat with him for 20 minutes. It was dark in there so I couldn't see much but boy did it smell awful. It was really messy too."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Not really for very long. He reached out to touch my hand. It felt really grimy and his nails were really dirty. I hope he cleans up really good for the dance tonight."

A few minutes later Gertie Cummings came up the walk way with Curly on her arm.

"Hey Laurey. Thanks for having us over! Look whose taking me to the dance tonight!"

Curly looked pained. No one can really tolerate Gertie's high pitched laugh. It can get very obnoxious real quick.

"I thought Aunt Eller was riding in the surrey with you."I said

"She is but Gertie doesn't have a date so I offered for her to ride with us."Curly replied.

Kate smiled."You're a real gentleman Curly."

"We were just talking about how Jud asked Laurey to the Box Social." Virginia said.

Curly cringed. "He stole my thunder! I had everything all set to take her and he was all haughty and said "You're going with me and that's that."

"You wouldn't mind talking to Jud would you?" I asked.

Curly looked uneasy. "I dunno Laurey. He seems pretty set in his ways about taking you tonight. I don't want to interfere."

"You don't even need to mention me. Just talk to him man to man. He might open up to you about what in god's name he does in that smokehouse all day & night."

"What happens if he gets suspicious?"

"Don't worry about that."

With that Curly headed in the direction of the smokehouse and the four of us girls headed inside to start getting ready for the dance.

The other girls were just as shocked as Kate and Virginia when the heard that Jud was taking me to the dance.

"Poor Curly! He thought of the sweetest way to ask you too. How romantic is that?" Ellen said.

I nodded. "I was a little resistant to saying yes to him to start off with but then Jud busted right in and basically demanded I go with him. It was very uncomfortable."

"I can see why that would be sort of awkward. Does he have feelings for you or something?"

I shook my head, shuddering. "He creeps me out. I don't even want to think of possibly having kids with him."

We got started on getting ready for the dance. Aunt Eller called me to the top of the stairs.

"Laurey,Curly just left. He said that he went to talk to Jud."

"How did the conversation go?"

Aunt Eller grimaced. "Doesn't seem to me like Jud's going to change his mind about taking you tonight."

I sighed. "I was looking forward to tonight and I would have eventually said yes to Curly if he hadn't interrupted. Suppose it's too late to change anything now." I turned and went to finish getting ready.

The other girls suggested I take a nap to help clear my head. I agreed but didn't think it would help too much. I had a dream and it was horrible and vivid. Jud and Curly got into a huge fight. It was bloody and Curly ended up dying. I bolted up in bed sweating. I fell back asleep but the rest of my nap was somewhat restless. About ten minutes later I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Miss Laurey it's time to get started for the dance."

I was impressed with how Jud had cleaned up for the Box Social." Your lunch hamper is in the back of my wagon let's go." He yanked me up forcefully from the bed. At that moment I wanted to take my lunch hamper and run to the community center. Oh! How much I wish I had gone with Curly, Gertie & Aunt Eller in the surrey. The last thing I wanted to do was get in Jud's wagon. Reluctantly I followed him outside. At this point I had no other choice .

I tried really hard not to let the fact that I was at the dance with Jud bother me but I wanted so much not to be there with him. He had a weird look in his eyes and I couldn't figure out what it was. Curly was shooting glances at me from over Gertie's shoulder. "You ok?" He mouthed.

I shook my head but knew I couldn't say a thing.

"Is he bugging you?" I can make him stop. You're here with me and you shouldn't be looking at him." Jud said.

I didn't say anything. At that moment I wanted to go hide in a corner.

Kate Virginia and Ellen looked at me nervously. When the song was over Kate approached us. " Um, hey Jud, can we talk to Laurey for a second?"

Jud grunted but didn't respond.

Ellen took my hand and we walked outside so we could get some fresh air.

"He sure cleaned up nicely. I'm surprised actually. Virginia said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am too.

"I know Jud isn't your ideal date but have fun in spite of it."

I burst into tears. "This night is going to be just awful. In the wagon on the way over he came on too strong to me and leaned into kiss me. That frightened me!"

"He has some strange look in his eyes…like maybe he's in love with you or something. Did he say anything to you about romantic intentions?" Ellen asked.

My stomach turned a somersault."No, that's my worst fear! I had a dream before coming here that Jud & Curly got into an awful fight and Curly died. I woke up crying and in a sweat. I don't even want to picture myself married to Jud."

Kate pulled me into her arms. "Please try not to worry about that and enjoy ?"

I nodded and dabbed at my eyes with a tissue. "I'll try my best."

Once we were back inside the community center I walked around the dance hall mingling with the other guests. Jud caught my eye and I averted his gaze. I eventually made my way to the punch table. Jud sauntered over to me."What did they want?"

"Just wanted to go out & get some air." I said.

"Come on,another song is coming on. The lunch hamper bidding is going to start after."

I nodded. Jud roughly grabbed my arm and led me to the dance floor.

The lunch hamper bidding was very successful. They saved the best for last..Ado Annie's & mine. Once the bidding started for my hamper I was happy with the bids it was getting…until Jud started bidding higher amounts than he actually had. My face turned pale and again I wanted to hide in a corner or better yet leave the party al together. Within 10 minutes Curly started to bid and I could tell Jud was not pleased. Curly started going crazy and even bid on his horse Blue and sold her for $25.00. He ended up winning which made Jud even more displeased.

After they shook hands Jud pulled me to the side. "You better stay away from Curly for the rest of the night. You've come here with me and I don't like the fact that he overbid me for your hamper."

"Jud, you know I hate to say it but you make me feel sort of uncomfortable. What are your exact intentions with me anyway?"

"Well I was telling you on the way here how I remember well that night you cared for me when I was sick."

I got sick to my stomach because I had a feeling I knew where this was going to lead.

"Did you think I had romantic feelings for you that night?"

"Yes and I see a future for us Miss Laurey. We could take over the farm when Aunt Eller dies."

Again I wanted to crawl in a corner and hide.

"You ain't gonna say nothing Ms Laurey?"

I gulped in some air.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that Jud."

He pushed me up against the house. "You better damn well say yes!"

I wanted to scream for help. Lord knows I needed it. Someone was bound to hear me and I hoped to God that it would be either Curly or Aunt Eller.

"I'm just a hired hand. I've got dirt on my hands, pig slop. You think you can be so free with your airs!"

"You ain't a hired hand for me no more so you can pack up your duds and scoot!"

With that Jud left the party and I ran around the back of the ranch house and ran into Will Parker.

"Hey Laurey have you seen Annie?"

I shook my head. "No, have you seen Curly? I really need to talk to him."

"Turn around." He said.

Curly had appeared out of nowhere and was standing right behind me.

"You found yours, now I gotta go find mine." Will said and walked away toward the front of the house.

"I've been looking all over for you Laurey. I've been worried about you since you got here. Have you been doing alright?"

I threw myself into his arms and starred to cry. "Absolutely not. This night was horrible. I wish I had come to this party with you instead of Jud."

Curly pulled me into his arms. "Everything will be okay. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I nodded.

"Well to start off before coming here I had a horrible dream you and Jud got an awful fight and you died. I woke up crying and in a sweat. On the way here Jud tried to kiss me. He's been really rough on me tonight. He told me he asked me here tonight because he intends to marry me and take over the farm once Aunt Eller dies."

Curly took a step back almost like he was offended. " I hope to god you said no to him."

"I told him I honestly didn't know what to say. That's not exactly a yes or no answer. Kinda like I never gave him a yes or no answer about coming to the party with him tonight."

Curly noticed the bruise on my arm. " I betcha anything he gave you that bruise."

I nodded. "He sure did and he threatened me too. Oh Curly, I've never been so scared. I fired him but I am not sure what he'll do next."

"I can stay with you tonight if you're afraid of that hound dog."

My tears slowed a little. "Believe it or not I'd actually like that."

"Would you consider marrying me?"

I thought carefully about this bad after turn minutes finally said…

"Yes Curly I will marry you."

And despite the fact that Jud showed up at our wedding drunk and tried to kill us I must admit I couldn't be happier. It's what I wanted from the beginning.


End file.
